London Knights
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Even spies need help.


**Chapter 1**

Running footsteps are heard as a hooded figure was being chased by five figures in red, blue, yellow, gold and silver spandex with helmets that represented animals, a device on the right side of their chest with a symbol with the letters GB on it and their visors were their primary colors instead of black.

They were the Power Rangers Energy Chasers, a team of special agents whose mission is to stop an evil virus organization called Vaglass from stealing the powerful energy source, Enertron so they can release their master, Messiah.

"Stop!" the Red Ranger yelled as the hooded figure stopped, put down the Enertron tank and turned around as the rangers aimed their blasters at him.

"Bien joué (Well done), Power Rangers." The figure said as the Rangers instantly figured out who it was.

"No, it can't be!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed as the figure lifted his hood, the figure was a male with black hair and he was wearing grey goggles with a computer insignia on the right goggle.

"Enter!" the Blue Ranger exclaimed.

"I thought you were destroyed! How are you back!?" the Gold Ranger asked

Enter chuckled before giving his answer. "Oui, i am back, to bring back my Majesté, Messiah!

"That'll never happen!" the Silver Ranger exclaimed.

"Oh, but it will. Y'see, I'm now going to another dimension to recruit a new army for Messiah!" Enter exclaimed as he pulled out a red metavirus card.

"Dimensivirus." Enter said as he activated the card and put it into his laptop and said "Install."

Enter activated the virus and a dimensional portal opened behind him as his laptop disappeared.

"Well, Power Rangers. It looks like it's time for me to bid you Adieu." Enter said as he entered the portal.

The buddyroids, Cheeda Nick, Gorisaki Banana and Usada Lettuce arrived just a few seconds after.

"Woah! What's that?" Nick asked.

"A dimension portal, Enter went through it." the Red Ranger responded.

"Enter!? i thought he was destroyed!" Usada exclaimed.

"So did we." the Yellow Ranger responded.

"We have to follow him." the Blue Ranger said.

"What!? Are you crazy!? You might not return back!" Gorisaki exclaimed.

"It's either that or he comes back with a new army!" the Red Ranger responded as he ran through the portal with Nick following him.

"You idiot! Why do you always try going in headfirst?" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed as she and Usada went through the portal.

"Come on, Gorisaki!" the Blue Ranger exclaimed as he went through the portal.

"Wait for me!" Gorisaki yelled as he followed the Blue Ranger through the portal.

"Ready, J?" the Gold Ranger asked.

"Ready, Mark." the Silver Ranger responded, revealing the Gold Ranger's name as they both went through the portal as it disappeared.

The Rangers and the Buddyroids landed on a rooftop after the portal opened and dropped them from it.

"Where are we?" the Red Ranger asked.

"I don't know, Reese?" the Yellow Ranger answered, revealing the Blue Ranger's name.

"I know where we are, look." Reese said as he indicated the other Rangers to see Big Ben in front of them.

"Big Ben? Are we in London?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"I guess the portal sent us here instead of another dimension." the Red Ranger responded.

"But why? Enter wouldn't just go to another country to get an army." the Yellow Ranger asked as the Blue Ranger looked down on the street below for a few seconds.

"Horatio, Yara. If we're still in our world, then what's that?" Reese said, revealing the Red and Yellow Ranger's names as the rest of the team looked down and saw that the people on the street were not humans, but anthropomorphic animals.

"They're animals." Yara stated as the Rangers backed up from the ledge as they started to question if they were animals too.

"Okay, i'll go first. Power Down." Reese said, demorphing him to reveal he was a gorilla, he still was wearing his uniform and gear, but it was bigger than he was used to when he was in his Ranger suit.

"Reese, you're a gorilla!"Yara exclaimed.

"I guess now my strength is stronger." Reese responded as Horatio demorphed, revealing himself to be a cheetah.

"And my super speed is amped as well, i guess." Horatio said.

Yara sighed as she demorphed as well to be a rabbit, but due to her being smaller than the boys, they started to snicker.

"What's so funny!?" Yara yelled as the boys bursted out laughing, because of this, Yara kicked them both in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Horatio exclaimed.

"What do you think?!" Yara responded angrily.

"We were just shocked that you're smaller than us." Reese said.

"I'm sure you were." Yara responded sarcastically.

Mark demorphed as well to reveal he was a lion.

"Mark, you're a lion?" Horatio exclaimed.

"I'm fine with it, it's better than being a beetle." Mark responded as J demorphed as well, only he was still a buddyroid instead of a animal.

"I guess only the humans were turned into animals." J said before a loud crashing sound was heard, the rangers looked down to see a machine with a frog design to it landing in the streets.

"What's that?" Reese asked as Horatio pressed his Transpod and it yelled "Transport!" as a pair of binoculars appeared on Horatio's right boot.

"It works?" Yara asked Horatio as he put it up to his eyes.

"Apparently so. Vaglass Scanner, activate." Horatio responded as he pressed something on the binoculars and a little thing came out of it, giving the binoculars a type of heat vision which read no Vaglass detected.

"No Vaglass detected." Horatio said.

"If it's not Vaglass then who is that?" Mark asked.

" _The Power Rangers are now faced with meeting the vile villain that's known as Ba-"_

"Who are you supposed to be?" Yara asked, interrupting the voice.

" _I'm the narrator."_

The rangers were now confused.

"The narrator?" They all exclaimed.

" _That's right, now can i continue since you interrupted me?"_

Yara sighed before giving her answer. "Fine."

" _Alright, as i was saying...meeting the vile villain that's known as Baron Silas Von Greenback and his crow henchman, Stiletto Mafiosa!"_

Greenback and Stiletto are heard laughing from inside the robot before being interrupted by a new voice.

"Not so fast, Baron!" the voice yelled as a yellow car with a insignia that had the letters DM sped from behind it to in front of the robot.

" _And the Rangers get to meet the world's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse!"_

Danger Mouse emerged from the car, he was a mouse with an eyepatch over his left eye, a white jumpsuit with a badge that was the same logo on his car.

"Danger Mouse!" Greenback yelled from inside the robot as it got ready to stomp on the mouse, Danger Mouse dodged the stomps which impressed the Rangers.

"Wow, look at him go!" Reese exclaimed before something shot at Danger Mouse, trapping his feet in a block of cement.

"Barone! Danger Mouse is-a vulnerable! He's-a stuck in a cement block!" Stiletto exclaimed.

"What was that!?" Yara exclaimed after seeing the cement block appear out of nowhere.

"I now have an opportunity to defeat Danger Mouse and i plan on taking it!" Greenback exclaimed as the foot rose to stomp on Danger Mouse, who now is immobilized because of the cement block.

"No!" Horatio yelled as he jumped off the building.

"Horatio, wait!" Yara exclaimed as Horatio landed on the ground and used his super speed to grab Danger Mouse in time before the robot can stomp on him.

"Thank you." Danger Mouse said as the other Rangers came down and ran over to the two.

"No problem." Horatio responded as Reese used his Super Strength to break the cement block and free Danger Mouse.

"Barone! They-a have Superpowers! I-a think we should retreat!" Stiletto exclaimed.

"Stiletto, i'm not afraid of them, so we won't retreat! i will defeat them!" Greenback responded as the robot attempted to stomp on the heroes, Reese grabbed the robot's ankles as it sended him backwards to the bridge near the River Thames.

"Perfect!" Reese thoughtfully exclaimed as he started spinning the robot by its ankles.

"Oh, No. I think i'm going to be sick." Greenback exclaimed as the robot was thrown toward the River Thames.

"Wait, Barone! Don't throw-!" Stiletto responded as the robot landed in the water.

"That takes care of that." Reese said.

"Pas assez (Not quite), Power Rangers." a voice said with Reese instantly recognizing it.

It was Enter with a Metaroid that represented a cement mixer.

"Looks like i need to upgrade the tech, so until we meet again, i bid you adieu." Enter said as a helicopter came down with a symbol of a C with an H filling the gap.

"Crumhorn!" Danger Mouse exclaimed as the helicopter picked up the robot out of the river.

"Aw, Barone! Why?" Stiletto exclaimed as the Helicopter flew away and Enter and the Metaroid dissapeared.

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
